Badass Squad Episode 1 : Munculnya God Eyes
by juvialockserrr
Summary: God Eyes adalah senjata rahasia yang dibuat oleh perusahaan AMD. kemunculan God Eyes ini membuat kacauan antar dunia, apa lagi dengan terbunuhnya pembuat God Eyes yaitu android 99 dan menghilangnya anak dari android 99 dan nemu.


Seluruh negara, kota, dan desa didunia saat ini sudah sangat damai. Peperangan dan kasus kejahatan lainnya sudah mulai berkurang. Apa lagi teknologi sudah berkembang sangat pesat berperan untuk menjaga keamanan dunia. Ada satu perusahaan yang memegang kendali dunia di bidang teknologi saat ini yaitu bernama AMD . perusahaan ini sudah banyak memproduksi temuan yang mengejutkan di seluruh dunia sebut saja nerve gear, memproduksi robot gundam, tangan mekanis seperti buatan bangsa alchemist. tidak hentinya AMD membuat teknologi mutakhir dan proyek terbaru dari AMD adalah god eyes, teknologi ini dapat memonitor apapun yang ada di dunia bahkan sampai perbatasan semesta. pembuat teknologi ini didukung oleh professor hebat seperti katasuke, dr gero, orochimaru, levy dan diketuai oleh kurotsuchi mayuri. Pada project kali ini ia menyerahkan kepada pria misterius yang sudah menjadi tangan kanan dr gero yaitu android 99 dia merupakan robot yang sangat pintar, dan hebat dalam bertarung. Android 99 adalah pencapaian terbaik namun menghabiskan banyak uang dalam pembuatannya. Android 99 di program seperti banyaknya pahlawan di dunia. ia di program melebihi orang paling jenius di dunia , bahkan melebihi IQ lelouch , di program dapat bertarung seperti goku sehingga android 99 dapat melakukan apapun tidak seperti robot lainnya yang memili kekurangan.

Android 99 sepertinya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan ilmuan lainnya bahkan dengan dr gero. Pada saat itu orochimaru hampir terbunuh pada saat menentang keputusan android 99, beruntung nemu dapat menghentikan ambisinya. Iya benar android 99 mencintai nemu , padahal nemu adalah asisten setia kurotsuchi sampai bebrapa ilmuan lainnya tidak bisa menganggap mereka mempunyai hubungan sekedar boss dan asisten biasa. Suatu saat android 99 tak sengaja melihat nemu dan kurotsuchi sedang berdua membicarakan bahwa ia akan menjadi pahlawan dan melindungi dunia. dan nemu diminta untuk membantunya. Hal itu membuat nemu senang dan memeluk kurotsuchi , di saat itu Android 99 merasakan kesal kepada kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi mengadakan rapat harian untuk membahas project god eyes, mengundang ilmuan lainnya termaksud android 99 sebagai ketua. Namun pada rapat kali ini ada yang berbeda ia merasakan kekesalan luar biasa ia menolak semua ide yang muncul dari kurotsuchi dan ilmuan lainnya. Tak heran beberapa ilmuan merasakan geram akan sikap android 99 terutama levy. Keputusan yang membuat levy kesal adalah god eyes dapat mengakses bukan hanya sekedar informasi, namun kemampuan bertarung seperti jurus terlarang dan cara mempelajarinya. Satu-satunya tujuan android 99 hanya untuk mengubah hati nemu untuk mencintainya. Dia tidak memikirkan dampak yang akan terjadi jika alat itu di ciptakan. Tapi dengan kecerdasan android 99 keputusan itupun disahkan dengan alasan semua hal harus dapat dikendalikan agar tidak terjadi kerusakan.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun god eyes sudah selesai dan dapat digunakan android 99 memanfaatkannya untuk mempelajari berbagai jurus dari berbagai kategori bahkan jurus terlarang seperti edo tensei. Pada kesempatan berikutnya android 99 menggunakan mind control untuk semua ilmuan yang ada dan dengan kemampuannya AMD menjadi perusahaan yang dikuasai oleh android 99 ia menjadi penguasa perusahaan itu dan berhasil mendapatkan cinta nemu, dengan kemampuan god eyes yang luar biasa hal ini kerap disalah gunakan oleh AMD yang dikuasai kurotsuchi membuat berbagai kebijakan aneh. Memicu berbagai konflikdan dan pertikaian. Banyak sekali negara yang ingin memicu perang kembali, dengan bantuan god eyes banyak memberikan keuntungan. Ditengah tengah peperangan android 99 mempunyai anak dengan nemu bernama louise ia adalah gadis mungil berambut kuning.

Setelah tumbuh pada umur 5 tahun, louise memiliki kekuatan seperti ayahnya yaitu memanipulasi pikiran, ia berbeda dari anak kebanyakan kehidupannya selalu menonton dan melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan dan mendengar berbagai ancaman, tanpa alasan yang jelas louise meminta ibunya untuk memotong tangannya sendiri dengan kekuatan memanipulasi pikiran. Nemu langsung memotong tangannya dengan senang hati. Louise sang anak sangat senang dengan moment tersebut. Akhirnya sang anak meminta nemu untuk memanipulasi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu mengakhiri kisah cinta antara android 99 dan nemu, sesaatnya android 99 pulang dari labnya melihat nemu sudah terpotong-potong dibagian tangan, kaki dan terakhir kepala hal itu membuat ia merasakan kaget, sedih dan kesal ia mengeluarkan chi yang luar biasa menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri yang sangat besar, sambil nangis ia memegang darah nemu. Ia menggunakan jurus untuk melihat masa lalu, namun ia tersentak bahwa yang melakukan semua itu adalah anaknya sendiri louise. Ia sadar terlambat ekspresi android 99 berubah pikirannya sudah dikendalikan oleh anaknya. Louise sangat senang ayahnya tidak berkutik didepannya, ia ingin menjadi pahlawan diantara kegaduhan dunia ini, louise akhirnya membunuh ayahnya. Setelah di bunuh control terhadap orang-orang yang pernah dikendaliakan ayahnya pun hilang. Louise akhirnya pergi sendiri ia tahu harus melakukan apa, ia akan memanfaatkan god eyes untuk membunuh semua tokoh utama dalam dunia anime setelah membunuh ayah dan ibunya.


End file.
